Community Engagement Abstract The goal of community engagement within the National Resource for Translational and Developmental Proteomics (NRTDP) is to promulgate the research developed within the Resource and enable scientists across the nation to perform top-down proteomics (TDP) in a robust and reproducible way. We understand that there are still impediments to the wide-scale adoption of top-down, proteoform-resolved measurements. Through Community Engagement, coupled with TR&D 5, 6 and 7, presented in this renewal, we aim to break down those barriers where they exist and develop and export the methods and techniques that will bring wide-spread adoption of TDP. In the initial application, Community Engagement was split into three separate sections: Collaboration and Service (CS), Training, and Dissemination. We feel that these distinctions are still valuable and for this renewal, we retain each of these sections as specific aims within the Community Engagement section. Specific Aim 1 (Collaboration and Service). Here we provide NRTDP users direct access to TDP, performed by our scientists within the NRTDP. We do so in two subaims, developing robust service lines focused on targeted top-down proteomics and quantitative label-free top-down proteomics (TDQ). Specific Aim 2 (Training). In this aim, we provide direct, hands-on education in TDP. We have proposed two methodologies: a quarterly, top-down proteomics course and our NRTDP Scholar Exchange Program. Specific Aim 3 (Dissemination). Finally, we aim to provide enduring resources for top-down proteomics through the NRTDP by providing tools that can be easily accessed and reused for years to come. We will do so through software that we develop as well as publishing robust, standardized methods and protocols.